Desde las Sombras
by ThisIsAriisa
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov es el mejor asesino del mundo. Sin embargo, el dinero es el jugador más importante en el mundo del crimen organizado y ahora la cabeza de Viktor tiene un precio. La aparición de un joven de cabello y ojos oscuros cambiará el rumbo de su vida. Viktuuri.
1. Capítulo I

Barcelona es una hermosa ciudad para recorrer caminando, es lo que piensa Yuuri mientras lamenta no poder disfrutar de su estadía como lo haría un turista. Sólo pierde tiempo pensando en lo que podría estar haciendo si éste fuese un viaje de placer, porque el motivo de su estadía es trabajo y el mejor recordatorio de aquello es el peso del arma que carga camuflada en su maletín.

Hasta hace poco Yuuri ni siquiera recibía trabajos en Europa, siendo Asia y específicamente su país natal, Japón, donde su nombre significa algo para aquellos que se mueven en este mundo ilegal y lo contratan. Yuuri no se siente orgulloso de ser un asesino, pero al mirar hacia atrás le parece lógico que haber terminado donde se encuentra hoy. Además, sus objetivos nunca son civiles. Quien sea que esté al otro lado de su mira se encuentra allí porque decidió involucrarse con distintos grupos criminales. Y nunca es inocente. Lo cual no justifica que sea Yuuri quien le arrebate la vida a cambio de obscenas sumas de dinero, pero es un consuelo menor en las noches en las que piensa en lo que se convirtió su vida; noches como ésta.

El japonés está a un par de cuadras de su hostal, un edificio mal mantenido, con poca seguridad, pero ubicado estratégicamente en el centro de la ciudad. Ha sido una larga jornada acechando a su víctima, y ahora que por fin el encargo está terminado, sólo quiere descansar para alcanzar a tomar su transporte a Beijing al día siguiente. Es por eso que la llamada entrante le desconcierta por completo.

— Viktor está en la ciudad, alojado en el Hotel Crown que está a dos kilómetros del tuyo— es lo primero que dice Phichit, saltándose el saludo. No es como si alguien pudiese llamar a Yuuri aparte de él, por lo que no es una sorpresa. Tampoco es una extrañeza que Phichit le llame para darle información sobre Viktor Nikiforov, pues ésa es la razón por la que se conocieron en primer lugar. Lo que es extraño es que lo haga en estas circunstancias.  
— Es un buen hotel— se decide por responder, intentando sonar lo más calmo posible.

Y es verdad, el Crown es un hotel de 5 estrellas que no sólo hospeda a millonarios, también recibe a influyentes personas que se manejan en los bajos círculos. Es el completo opuesto de la hostal en la que se encuentra Yuuri, aunque eso es un hecho a estas alturas.

Viktor Nikiforov es en sí el opuesto de Yuuri.

Viktor es un asesino ruso que fue escogido y entrenado personalmente por Yakov Feltsman, que comenzó su carrera internacional cuando tenía apenas 15 años y que hoy en día es sinónimo de victoria. ¿Tienes a Viktor de tu lado? Perfecto, no hay manera de que pierdas. Tienes de tu parte a una _Leyenda Viviente_.

En cambio, Yuuri es una sombra, cuyo pseudónimo es apenas un rumor, y se encarga de completar sus encargos sin relacionarse con nadie, a la distancia, al amparo de su frágil anonimato. Como un cobarde.

Ni siquiera le pueden contactar directamente, ya que todo es filtrado a través de Phichit Chulanont, el mismo que suspira irritado al otro lado de la línea ante la respuesta recibida.

— ¿No quieres verlo?— pregunta esta vez, más directo, y al parecer un poco irritado.  
— …No— el tailandés suspira de nuevo. Yuuri a veces se pregunta cómo es que Phichit trabaja vendiendo información; es muy expresivo y aunque jamás le ha visto el rostro y nunca lo conocerá en persona, es muy fácil entender lo que pasa por su mente. Aunque puede que el informante se comporte así sólo con él porque ya llevan varios años trabajando juntos.  
— ¿De verdad?  
— Sí.  
— Nunca entenderé lo que estás pensando. Pero eres mi amigo— Yuuri abre grandes ojos con sorpresa. En este medio no existen los amigos y el hecho de que Phichit le esté diciendo eso significa que algo grande está por suceder—, y te diré algo… Esto podría costarme muy caro, ¿sabes? Así que ten cuidado.  
— Te escucho— responde, serio.  
— Hoy, en una hora, Gavrel planea acabar con Nikiforov en el Club Mitjanit.  
— Mitjanit es un punto neutral— es todo lo que se le ocurre decir y una avalancha de recuerdos espantosos nubla su mente antes de que la voz de su compañero le obliga a concentrarse.  
— Díceselo a él. Romperá el código, desatará un caos y no dormiré por 36 horas atendiendo solicitudes de todo el mundo. Si lo logra, limpiar el desastre le tomará días a las organizaciones. Ni hablar de las repercusiones internas dentro de los círculos rusos.  
— Espera, espera, ¿Gavrel no es uno de los aliados de Viktor?  
— Sí, desde hace años. Pero todo tiene un precio, supongo.  
— ¿Y el tuyo? —Yuuri se arrepiente de sus palabras una vez han salido de su boca, pero no es como si esa duda no lo acechara desde hace años. Chulanont puede venderlo fácilmente, puede destruirlo, y su único consuelo es que no tiene mucho que perder, pues está casi seguro que ha logrado mantener los nombres de su mentora y su hermana ocultos.  
— Me duele que pienses así de mí, muchacho. ¡Pero me siento orgulloso de que estés desarrollando la paranoia necesaria para sobrevivir!— es todo lo que dice el otro, sonando incluso algo emocionado. Si realmente siente orgullo, Yuuri ya no sabe qué pensar de él—. Dicho eso, tengo más que suficiente para vivir el resto de mi vida como un príncipe que posee una horda de hámsters en lugar de un tigre de bengala como mascota; en estos momentos trabajo por diversión. Eres divertido, Yuuri. Quisiera tenerte cerca un tiempo más.  
— …eres un misterio, Phichit. Ahora dime más.

Yuuri no tiene mucho con lo que trabajar en 50 minutos. Los hechos son pocos: el responsable tras el ataque será Gavrel, quien ha sido aliado de Viktor y su equipo durante media década, y no estará solo, tiene comprado al resto del grupo que en estos momentos acompaña a la _Leyenda Viviente_. Sucederá en Mitjanit, un club nocturno que ha sido marcado como un punto neutral, al igual que el Hotel Crown y, por lo mismo, no debiera ser escenario de ningún tipo de conflicto entre mafias, grupos o asesino alguno. Y al parecer ahora es responsabilidad de Yuuri el informar a Viktor de la traición o sacarlo con vida.

El reloj avanza inexorable y el japonés se detiene frente al espejo de cuerpo completo en su habitación a tomar una decisión que podría acabar con él y su carrera.

¿Vale la pena arriesgar su propia vida para salvar a alguien que no lo conoce, que ni siquiera sospecha de su existencia?

Ante la ansiedad que amenaza con consumirlo, respira profundamente y se acerca a su maleta para sacar lo necesario. Puede que Viktor jamás sepa quién es él, pero de una forma u otra, Yuuri ha estado esperando por este momento toda su vida.

Una vida por otra vida, parece lo justo. Hace once años su destino quedó marcado.

El problema es que el japonés no está preparado ni tiene las habilidades para enfrentarse a un grupo de asesinos profesionales él solo. Y no sirve sólo avisarle a Viktor, pues tendría que explicarle quién es él, de dónde obtuvo la información y así expondría también a Phichit. ¿Quién le asegura que Nikiforov le creerá? Y aún si lo hace, ¿cuánto tardaría Gavrel y los suyos en acabar con ambos?

Las logísticas de una operación de este tipo no se pueden procesar en los minutos que le quedan a Yuuri, por lo que decide seguir su instinto. Fingirá ser un civil, sacará de alguna manera a Viktor del lugar y lo dejará por su cuenta, y por obra de magia tendrá tiempo de hacerse cargo de aquellos que seguramente los seguirán, para finalmente huir y jamás ser encontrado...

Sí, completamente realizable. Y realista.

Yuuri decide no desperdiciar más tiempo. En alguna parte de él ya está resignado a perder algo importante hoy. Pero al menos intentará hacer las cosas bien. Por esa razón roba un par de prendas al soltero que se está quedando en la habitación al final del pasillo. La ropa es demasiado ajustada para su gusto, pero al menos le permite moverse con facilidad y proyecta apropiadamente la imagen de un simple hombre joven buscando diversión. Cambia sus lentes por lentillas y peina su cabello hacia atrás abusando del gel que también robó. Al mirarse al espejo no se reconoce y considera que ha hecho trabajo suficiente para no levantar sospechas nada más entrar al local nocturno.

Se prepara cargando todas sus armas más sutiles de corto y mediano alcance, que logra esconder en sus ropas. E invierte 10 valiosos minutos escondiendo un minúsculo sobre con una droga hipnótica debajo de una capa de piel falsa.

A veces desearía creer en un único dios, para rogar por misericordia, pero recuerda que si existe dios y un Cielo, también hay un Infierno que lo espera pacientemente.

Viktor está cansado. No sabe en qué minuto su vida se transformó en una rutina, algo que creería imposible dado el rubro en el que trabaja. Pero así fue. Y aquí está hoy, en un Club que ha visto pasar las más letales armas y personas, bebiendo de un vaso que contiene un líquido de color rojizo y es de sabor dulzón.

Embriagarse en público va contra lo que Yakov le enseñó, independiente de que se encuentre en un lugar que se considera seguro, pero tras un largo día de gestiones y sonrisas falsas, Viktor sólo desea fingir que está allí buscando algo de distracción como un hombre cualquiera.

Está rodeado a la distancia de un equipo con el que ha trabajado ya varias veces y diversión no le falta, hombres y mujeres le ofrecen tragos y se acercan a conversarle, por lo que se relaja. A algunos los conoce y otros son rostros nuevos; algunos se mueven al mismo nivel que él y otros son simples personas que se ven atraídas por su presencia, ignorantes de que intentan conquistar a un hombre que podría decirse hace años perdió el corazón. Y es que no se puede trabajar en esto sin volverse frío y calculador.

Las personas que se le acercan cumplen todas con una condición: buscan que Viktor les entregue placer y/o poder. Y está bien, el ruso no espera algo distinto a estas alturas, pero si no le ofrecen algo interesante a cambio, difícilmente lograrán convencerle.

La noche ha avanzado con rapidez y el ruso desplaza su vista sobre la pista de baile buscando a alguien que espera sea buena compañía durante la noche. ¿Quizás alguien que no hable ruso ni inglés? Sería difícil comunicarse, pero al menos sería divertido intentar conquistarle y haría la noche menos monótona.

— Hola, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?— le pregunta una voz masculina, en inglés, y Viktor mira a su izquierda para toparse con un joven de cabello negro y sonrisa seductora.

Varios pensamientos asaltan al asesino de una vez. El primero es que no lo vio acercarse. El segundo es cómo es posible que no lo viera acercarse cuando su sola presencia atrae miradas. El tercero es que, a pesar del tiempo que lleva allí y la cantidad de personas que se le han acercado, nadie le ha preguntado eso hasta ahora.

Siente una genuina sonrisa apoderarse de su rostro y asiente.

No le pregunta por su nombre pues el extraño tampoco cuestiona el suyo. Y le parece bien. Lo sigue a través de la pista, esquivando a las personas que bailan, y se apega a él en cuanto éste se da la vuelta para comenzar a bailar.

La iluminación del local y el alcohol disturban sus sentidos, pero puede apreciar el rostro que lo mira de vuelta con una expresión que, a pesar de parecer confiada, esconde un cierto asombro o fascinación, como si no pudiera creer que Viktor lo ha seguido realmente. Lo cual es estúpido porque Viktor lo hubiese seguido (y seguiría) quizás incluso si no lo hubiese invitado.

El rostro del extraño tiene evidentes rasgos asiáticos, es atractivo y adorable al mismo tiempo, lo cual no debiera ser posible. Su piel se ve tersa y el ruso siente deseos irrefrenables de pasar sus dedos por sus mejillas y su largo cuello. Sus labios se ven apetitosos y sus ojos son oscuros, pero reflejan la luz de una manera cautivadora.

Viktor no sabe si su acompañante es sólo un civil o es alguien que trabaja en su mismo ambiente. Tiene una postura perfecta y una gracia al moverse que le hacen pensar que tiene años de entrenamiento, pero al mismo tiempo sus movimientos son muy delicados y precisos, y claramente parece no haber siquiera presenciado una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en su vida.

Bailan un par de canciones apegados, durante las que descubre el talento artístico de su acompañante que se mueve sensualmente, y Viktor ya quiere irse. Pero no solo. Quiere llevar al muchacho consigo de vuelta a su hotel, para poder observarlo bajo una luz apropiada y poder degustar todo aquello que sus ojos observan y su boca no ha tenido el placer de tocar aún.

— Ven conmigo— le dice, sin sonar autoritario, pero sin enunciar una pregunta.

Su atractivo acompañante lo mira sorprendido durante unos segundos para luego sonreír, morder su labio y asentir.

Viktor no tarda en jalarlo y llevárselo lejos de los ojos de los demás.

Yuuri no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo. Sabe que es su culpa por no planear algo mejor y que el único motivo por el que todo ha funcionado bien hasta ahora es porque ha tenido un golpe de suerte. O quizás él mismo distorsionó el tiempo-espacio al acercarse al ruso.

Encontrar a Viktor no fue un problema, rodeado de gente atractiva, el ruso era prácticamente el centro de atracción de Mitjanit. Pero acercarse y hablarle requirió mucho más coraje del que en realidad tenía. La verdad es que el japonés no entiende por qué el asesino le dijo que sí y le siguió. Miles de posibilidades pasaron por su mente en ese instante, desde que Viktor lo reconociera de alguna manera hasta que sólo le dijera que sí para reírse de él luego.

Yuuri tampoco entiende cómo ha logrado sacarlo del local sin levantar ninguna sospecha; el simple hecho de que Viktor le ofreciera que se fueran en lugar de él tener que inventar algo para sacarlo de allí le parece un milagro. Pero no todo son buenas noticias y Yuuri está consciente de que los siguen.

La diferencia entre asesinar a alguien en un ambiente cerrado y la calle, es que en la última nunca puedes asegurar el ser capaz de deshacerte de todos los testigos o afirmar que la víctima no logrará escapar de alguna manera. Después de todo, Viktor es el mejor asesino del mundo y quienes los siguen no tendrán más que una oportunidad de encargarse de él confiando en el elemento sorpresa. Y aunque el japonés sabe que a sus persecutores poco les importa armar un escándalo, también está seguro que esperarán hasta que lleguen a la habitación para hacerse cargo de ambos de manera más eficiente.

A pesar lo inverosímil que parece, aquí están ambos, caminando las pocas cuadras que los llevarán al hotel del ruso, tomados de la mano. ¿Y no es ése un gesto bastante inocente? Cualquier que los viera pensaría que son una pareja disfrutando de la noche, cuando en realidad son dos hombres desconocidos entrenados para quitarle la vida a otros.

Viktor es hermoso. Yuuri no puede evitar pensarlo mientras caminan rápidamente. Es la primera vez que lo ve tan cerca con la mente clara, la primera vez que lo toca, la primera vez que ha capturado su atención. Su cabello plateado a la luz de las farolas resplandece. Y Yuuri desearía haberse atrevido a acercarse a él en otra ocasión, bajo otras circunstancias. Pero sabe que no lo habría hecho.

Llegan al hotel y apenas la puerta de la habitación se cierra, Viktor reclama sus labios, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorra por completo.

No sabe cómo podrá mantener la farsa. Viktor claramente sabe lo que hace, mientras que Yuuri siente que se va a derretir sólo con el toque de sus labios y esa lengua diestra que acaba de colarse en su boca.

Yuuri jamás ha experimentado una atracción de este tipo antes, cargada de deseo sexual. Pero no le extraña que sea el ruso quien le haga sentir de esta manera por primera vez. En cierto modo, Yuuri sabe que mantenerse a una distancia prudente fue una condición que estableció él mismo por su propio bien. Viktor está prohibido y el hecho de que ahora esté tan cerca de él tendrá consecuencias el resto de su vida, si aún la conserva al llegar el desenlace de esta situación, claro.

— No seas tímido ahora, _luchik_ — comenta el ruso, con una sonrisa juguetona.

Su falta de experiencia es obvia, pero Viktor no está completamente sobrio y no parece molesto por la repentina torpeza de su acompañante.

— Ofréceme algo de beber entonces —sugiere Yuuri. Es un plan estúpido, lo sabe, pero si logra distraerlo lo suficiente para dejar caer un poco de la droga al trago, sería la ocasión perfecta para noquear al ruso. Éste ríe y le da un casto beso sobre los labios antes de acercarse al mini bar.  
— Vodka —le dice cuando vuelve, pasándole un pequeño vaso y observándolo con una mirada divertida, como si disfrutara cumplir con los clichés asociados a su nación.  
— ¿Y tú? —pregunta, sonriendo e intentando que Viktor no note la tensión en sus hombros.  
— Quiero disfrutarte y recordarte.

Por supuesto.

Hubiese sido una frase magnífica de escuchar en otra situación, pero el japonés ni siquiera la procesa, centrándose en que tendrá que pensar en algo rápidamente pues se le acaban los minutos.

Yuuri bebe rápidamente el contenido, deja el vaso sobre la superficie de una mesita vacía, y se apega a Viktor intentando parecer confiado, mientras de reojo observa los alrededores y planea cómo pondrá a dormir al hombre frente a él.

La habitación es inmensa y está dividida en varios ambientes. En la sala en la que están hay un inmenso sillón, una televisión, un mini bar, muebles y otro tipo de costosas decoraciones innecesarias. Al costado hay un pasillo que lleva a dos puertas: una de ellas debe llegar al baño y la otra a la habitación en sí.

Donde están ahora no hay objeto alguno que no pertenezca a la decoración del propio hotel y no Yuuri no encuentra nada con lo que trabajar.

Al parecer no hay más remedio que seguir sin mirar atrás.

— Llévame a tu cama —Viktor ni siquiera se inmuta ante la demanda, sonríe y con facilidad levanta a Yuuri y le lleva hasta la habitación donde hay una inmensa cama King. El japonés emite un ruidito de sorpresa ante la demostración de fuerza, lo que en cierto modo viene bien con su personaje. El hombre de cabellos claros sólo ríe.

Viktor no pierde tiempo en llevarlo a la cama y si no fuera por el inminente peligro que corren, Yuuri habría perdido la noción del tiempo y de su propio cuerpo hace mucho.

El dueño de la habitación se deshace de las prendas que ocultan su propio torso y Yuuri hace todo lo posible para mantener su papel sin olvidar su objetivo. Pero es difícil, especialmente cuando sus manos repasan el tonificado cuerpo de Viktor y éste le mira sonriendo, como esperando que el japonés entre en confianza para asaltarlo. Se posiciona sobre el japonés y le mira con ojos cargados de deseo, en tanto

le insta a quitarse su propia ropa. Yuuri se apresura en quitarse su chaqueta él mismo para evitar así que el otro hombre encuentre alguna de sus dagas, que por muy escondidas que estén, no pasarán desapercibidas por un profesional.

Debe actuar rápido.

Yuuri ágilmente aprovecha un momento de distracción para voltear sus posiciones y quedar sobre el otro, sujetándolo en su lugar con el peso de su cuerpo y con una mano acariciando su piel ardiente al tacto. Aunque no intenta siquiera ocultar su sorpresa, a Viktor no parece molestarle mucho la demostración de astucia, más bien parece complacido y no duda en mostrar su excitación moviendo sus caderas.

— ¿Me dejarías tomar el control? —pregunta Yuuri, mientras se reclina hacia atrás y observa directamente los ojos gélidos del hombre bajo él.

Es la primera frase que se le ocurre y sólo decide ocuparla para que el ruso se centre en él, en su rostro, y no piense en qué está haciendo con su otra mano.

El plan es sencillo y desesperado. Yuuri tiene una navaja ya en su otra mano con la que planea amenazar a Viktor. Sólo necesita tenerlo quieto mientras saca un par de esposas aún ocultas en su pantalón y lo encadena a la cabecera de la cama; no puede hacerlo de otra forma porque presiente que en un forcejeo corto es el otro quien tiene ventaja sobre él. Probablemente tenga que propinarle un par de golpes para dejarle sin aliento y que le dé tiempo suficiente de sacar la droga antes de que inevitablemente Viktor intente defenderse. Una vez adormecido, Yuuri está seguro que puede encontrar armas mucho más pesadas que las que lleva consigo en esta habitación, para encargarse así de los tipos que ya deben estar afuera organizándose.

Claramente Yuuri sabe que éste no es su mejor trabajo.

— Depende de tus intenciones —es la respuesta que obtiene, pero ni siquiera le presta atención pues el más leve de los crujidos lo alerta. Antes de siquiera tomar una decisión consciente, el cuchillo que intentaba ocultar ya sigue una trayectoria directa al cuello del intruso.

El cuerpo prácticamente se desliza en cámara lenta y la pared en la que recae más el alfombrado del piso amortiguan un el sonido de su caída.

Yuuri acaba de perder el arma que tenía más asequible y en una fracción de segundo sabe que el hombre aún bajo su cuerpo acaba de ganar el control. En el mejor de los casos Viktor no lo matará de inmediato y podrá informarle de los otros hombres que no tardarán en aparecer. En el peor, ambos estarán muertos.

El problema es que aunque su mente trabaja rápido, su cuerpo está inmóvil.

Apenas logra volver su rostro para observar al ruso cuando éste exclama:

 _— Wow! Amazing!_ —Viktor ni siquiera se ha molestado en sacárselo de encima, sólo se ha levantado un poco con ayuda de los codos para observar el cuerpo del sujeto en el piso.

Yuuri percibe el instante en que el otro reconoce al hombre muerto y puede observar cómo su rostro pasa de tener una sonrisa aún juguetona a una expresión completamente seria.

— Vienen más, ¿no es así? —la pregunta le desconcierta antes de que adquiere sentido y Yuuri asiente. Para su sorpresa el de cabellos plateados sonríe una vez más y se alza para robarle otro beso. Cambia sus posiciones una vez más, como si el japonés fuese un simple muñeco, y le susurra en una voz que mezcla seducción con amenaza— No te atrevas a moverte de aquí, ¿entiendes?

Otro torpe asentimiento de cabeza y en un parpadeo Viktor está sacando una Draco AK-47 y otro pequeño objeto que esconde en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Sin molestarse en cubrirse con su camisa, el ruso se mueve como un depredador salvaje, sigilosamente saliendo de la habitación. No sin antes tomar el cuerpo sin vida que reposa contra la muralla y llevárselo con él, como si no pesara nada. Por un instante el japonés se pregunta si lo va a ocupar de escudo.

Yuuri suspira. Es incapaz de moverse y sus pensamientos son un torbellino de preguntas.

La única pregunta en la que debe concentrarse es si alcanzará o no a escapar antes del regreso de Viktor. Porque una vez el ruso tiene un arma en sus manos, Yuuri no duda que saldrá con vida. Pero están en el piso 17 y escapar no se ve nada fácil. Y, sí, sería un buen momento para buscar otra arma y así poder enfrentarse al ruso a su regreso, mas su cuerpo continúa sin cooperar. Yuuri amargamente piensa que es una reacción patética tratándose de un asesino profesional.

Brevemente se pregunta cómo reaccionará el staff del hotel ante el ataque y si alguno de los otros huéspedes se verá involucrado.

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un sonido que no logra identificar seguido de 7 tiros. Segundos después Viktor está de vuelta, con apenas un par de gotas de sangre manchando su perfecto torso al descubierto.

Deja el arma sobre la mesita de noche y le observa con detenimiento.

— No era posible que alguien como tú simplemente apareciera en mi vida, ¿eh?  
— Alguien como yo…—repite Yuuri, aún inmóvil, sin entender a lo que se refiere.  
— No me vas a decir quién eres o por qué estás aquí—no es una pregunta, pero igualmente niega con la cabeza.

Viktor sólo suspira exageradamente y se relaja de hombros. Toma su móvil, se sienta en la cama y tarda un par de minutos escribiendo en él, hasta que lo deja junto al arma y se sube a la cama en la que el otro aún está en la misma posición desde que lo dejara para salir a enfrentar un grupo de traidores.

Uno creería que un asesino tiene más instinto de supervivencia, es lo que piensa Yuuri en ese instante, dándose cuenta que no ha hecho más que observar a Viktor.

— ¿Planeabas acostarte conmigo? —es lo primero que pregunta el de cabellos claros, como si eso tuviese algún tipo de importancia.  
— No realmente —responde con sinceridad.  
— Hmn.  
— …deberías encargarte del líder antes que venga— comenta Yuuri, en voz baja y desviando la vista; llenando el silencio que se apodera de la habitación. Después de todo, Gavrel sigue vivo y no estarán en ventaja por mucho tiempo. Cuando oye a Viktor bufar levanta la vista nuevamente para observar su rostro. No sabe si es una expresión de autodesprecio la que porta o algún otro sentimiento, pero no es enojo lo que encuentra en ella.  
— Debido a este desliz debes creer que soy un incompetente... No te preocupes, _luchik_ , cobré un favor. Se encargarán de todo —comenta, como si la ejecución de su 'amigo' y aliado de años fuese sólo un trámite más en su agenda—; después de todo, estoy muy interesado en convencerte de que te quedes y terminemos lo que empezamos— agrega, para prontamente besarle como si fuera el ser más deseable del planeta.

Yuuri no le encuentra lógica a lo que está sucediendo, pero si hay alguien que no para de sorprenderle nunca, ése es Viktor.

Ni siquiera intenta negarse. Su acompañante ya le ha mostrado lo bien que puede hacerle sentir con simples toques superficiales y el japonés no tiene tanta fuerza de voluntad como creía.

Quiere a Viktor: la leyenda viviente, el joven de cabello largo y resplandeciente, el extravagante asesino ruso, el impredecible hombre frente a él; lo había querido siempre. Y lo tendrá por unas horas para luego buscar la manera de escapar de él, si es que puede.

Esa noche tienen sexo. Mucho. Viktor se encarga de que Yuuri jamás lo olvide y tiene gran éxito. No sólo deja marcas en su cuerpo que durarán días, también le demuestra lo que es sentir el más primitivo placer y volverse adicto a él. Le folla duro y sucio, convirtiendo al japonés en un desastre que sólo puede gemir y rogar por más.

Horas más tarde el sol está saliendo y Yuuri aún está despierto. Se da cuenta que su acompañante acaba de dormirse por la forma en que se regula su respiración.

Viktor sólo está buscando un alivio al estrés, pero una vez despierte más tranquilo el japonés sabe que tendrá que responder demasiadas preguntas y comprometer a otras personas.

Aprovechando la tranquilidad, con la uña comienza a romper la piel falsa de su antebrazo, intentando no moverse mucho ni causar ruido que alerte al hombre que lo sujeta. Viktor es una presencia hirviente en su espalda y lo tiene abrazado por la cintura. También tiene hundido su rostro en la juntura del cuello del chico de cabellos oscuros; todo con la clara intención de percibir si el muchacho intenta escabullirse, por lo que procede con cautela. La piel falsa es un truco de magos que Mari le enseñó y jamás pensó que sería de ayuda, pero bendita sea su paranoia de esconder siempre algo del somnífero con él porque ahora es su único recurso. Viktor fue minucioso en desnudarlo, no sólo porque disfrutaba ver a Yuuri volverse cada vez más rojo, también fue una manera de asegurarse que no escondiera algo más.

Logra por fin sacar el pequeño sobre plástico con el polvo, lo rompe y desperdiga la sustancia sobre su dedo; con sumo cuidado lo acerca a la nariz del hombre que lo tiene prisionero entre sus brazos y deja que lo inhale, mientras él mismo aguanta la respiración sólo por precaución. Es una droga fuerte y volátil.

Yuuri no entiende a Viktor. Podría haberle matado sólo por sospechar que todo fue un truco para matarlo él mismo y cobrar una recompensa, entre una infinidad de posibilidades. Viktor ha estado cometiendo muchos errores últimamente, ya sea de manera consciente o no, casi como si estuviera esperando que alguien lo mate por fin. El japonés no sabe qué pensar al respecto, pero no hay mucho que hacer más que volver a su rutina y dejar esta noche en el olvido.

Cuando Viktor despierta a la mañana siguiente inmediatamente se da cuenta que está solo con el cadáver de Andreas en la otra habitación. Piensa en el muerto y sinceramente encuentra que es una lástima que ya no pueda trabajar con él, pues era uno de los mejores hombres con los que contaba; era tan sigiloso que sus pasos apenas se escuchaban y manejaba los cuchillos con una extensión de su cuerpo. En realidad todo el equipo del que tuvo que deshacerse anoche era muy bueno, pero una mala decisión puede cambiar el rumbo de una vida, o acabar con una; de todos modos, está seguro que podrá encontrar más gente de un nivel aceptable, o ya bien trabajar solo por un tiempo. Parece un buen momento para cambiar su propio rumbo.

Se estira, hace un par de elongaciones y se acerca a la puerta de la habitación aún sintiendo un letargo sintético. Al abrir la puerta del pasillo, es como si nada nunca hubiese pasado. Al menos algo va bien.

Suspira, entra a la ducha y comienza con su rutina de siempre. Una vez vestido con uno de sus mejores trajes vuelve a la sala.

Es una lástima que su acompañante de la noche se haya llevado su cuchillo consigo, pero aún puede admirar la precisión de la herida. Sonríe.

Suena el timbre de su habitación y abre la puerta con confianza.

— Hola, anciano— junto a Yuri Plisetsky entran Mila Babicheva y Georgi Popovich. Todos fueron reclutados por Yakov y entrenados por él al inicio de su carrera. Se podría decir que son el círculo más íntimo de Viktor y probablemente los únicos que se lo pensarían dos veces antes de matarlo.  
— Te advertí cien veces que no confiaras en alguien fuera de nuestro grupo— comenta Georgi nada más entrar y Viktor sólo se encoge de hombros.  
— Oh, se nos quedó uno— comenta Mila, acercándose a Andreas. En realidad Viktor no lo llevó al pasillo para ser retirado junto al resto con el fin de estudiar la herida que lo acabó mejor. Pero su acompañante se llevó la evidencia—. ¿Desde cuándo usas navajas? Lo acabaste con una de sus propias armas, ¡muy creativo!, aunque no de tu estilo.  
— No lo maté yo— contesta Viktor, haciendo que los otros tres se den vuelta a observarle.  
— No estabas solo —comenta Georgi, intentando encubrir su asombro—, ¿quién vino a avisarte?  
— No sé quién era.  
— Tenía entendido que nadie te deja sin respuestas —Mila sonríe ladinamente.  
— Se fue antes de que le preguntara.  
— Oh, ¿y lo dejaste ir así sin más?  
— Me drogó.  
— ¿¡HAAAAA!? ¡ERES UN INÚTIL! —grita Plisetsky, desplomándose sobre el sillón, como cansado de tener que lidiar con tantos incompetentes. Viktor sólo se encoge de hombros y sonríe. Luego se lleva un dedo a la boca y enfoca sus ojos en el techo sin realmente observar nada; es su expresión más típica cuando intenta recordar algo importante.  
— Era un hombre joven muy apuesto, de rasgos asiáticos, pero inglés prácticamente perfecto. Cabello oscuro y sedoso, corto, peinado hacia atrás. Ojos oscuros, pero cálidos, color chocolate. Excelente físico, aunque no tenía los músculos demasiado marcados. Su espalda era perfecta, una expansión de piel suave-…—  
— ¡Te acostaste con él! —exclama Mila, divertida, como si le estuviesen contando el mejor de los chismes.  
— Y qué importa— interrumpe Yuri—, esa descripción no sirve de nada.  
— Bien, de partida obtendremos información de esto —comienza a decir Georgi, señalando el cuerpo de Andreas—, y conseguiremos imágenes de tu visitante misterioso.  
— Creo que es momento de planear nuestros siguientes pasos ahora que Gavrel está muerto. Yakov no estará feliz— añade Mila.  
— Ese hombre nunca lo está.

Yuuri ya está fuera de la ciudad, camino a Francia, y estima que Viktor recién debiera estar despertando. No por eso está tranquilo. El ruso claramente involucró a otras personas la noche anterior, quienes podrían estar siguiendo sus movimientos. Pero quedarse quieto y esperar que lo atrapen no es una opción a estas alturas.

En realidad Yuuri no sabe muy bien qué está haciendo. Lo que es cierto es que ante tener que explicarle todo a Viktor, intentar escapar suena mucho mejor.

Su teléfono móvil desechable comienza a vibrar y por unos segundos siente pánico, pero pronto razona que debe ser su contacto.

— Phichit— saluda.  
— ¡Yuuri! — responde el otro hombre, aparentemente emocionado—. Según fuentes seguras, Gavrel amaneció muerto y no hay rumores de que Viktor haya tenido un rasguño siquiera, por lo que podría decirse que tuviste éxito, eh.  
— No diría exactamente eso. Fallé espectacularmente: Nikiforov se encargó de todos él mismo y no pasé desapercibido. Al menos sigo vivo.  
— Humn… ¿entonces empezaré a recibir llamadas pronto?  
— Así es… Lo siento —Phichit vende información y, por tanto, es bastante razonable asumir que tarde o temprano le preguntarán por el hombre que acompañó a Viktor la noche de la masacre y que luego se esfumó.

Aunque es posible que el ruso no esté interesado en seguirle, la probabilidad de que el asesino deje los cabos sueltos es bastante baja. Si bien puede que no considere a Yuuri como una amenaza, al menos lo rastreará por curiosidad.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —pregunta Phichit— Jamás he tenido contacto directo con el grupo de Feltsman y puedo buscar maneras de evitar entregarles información sin que parezca sospechoso, pero conocen a Emil y a él sí tengo que responderle. Por otro lado, no sabemos si llegarán por sí mismos a la conclusión de que el hombre que intervino ayer tiene alguna relación con el asesino del narcotraficante del que te encargaste. O si, de alguna manera, ya te están relacionando con  
— Está bien. Ya has hecho más que suficiente por mí, no tienes que arriesgarte por retener información… Sólo asegúrate de mantenerte a salvo.  
— ¡Ah, Yuuri! ¡Sí me quieres! —exclama, encantado. Yuuri jamás lo ha visto, pero la imagen mental que tiene de él ahora lleva una tremenda sonrisa en el rostro, por lo que se ríe—. ¿Es una risa lo que oigo? Anotaré esto en mi diario. ¡Tantos sucesos impredecibles que estoy presenciando!  
— A veces no entiendo cómo funciona tu mente —comenta Yuuri, divertido.  
— Como la de un genio, claro está… Y, por cierto, puedo notar que estás de muy buen humor ante la posibilidad de que toda tu máscara pueda caer.  
— "Buen humor" es una gran exageración.  
— ¿Es porque conociste a Viktor? —interrumpe Phichit, sin perder un segundo.  
— N-no… yo no- nosotros no…  
— Y tu _crush_ te conoció por fin —Yuuri siente su rostro arder, pero intenta mantener la compostura.  
— ¿Mi _crush_? Phichit, qué-  
— ¡No me digas que aplicaste la vieja estrategia de la seducción! —Oh, no. Por favor no…  
— ¡Phichit!  
 _— OH MY GOD!_ Yuuri, no sabía que pudieras hacer trabajo de campo así. ¿Qué se siente conocer a tu ídolo? ¿Llegaste a dormir con él? ¿De qué tamaño-?  
— ¡Phichit! —grita el japonés, enrojecido— Esto es muy poco profesional— el otro hombre comienza a reírse.  
— Pft, poco profesional fue darte información que no tenías cómo comprar y que yo no debía vender antes de tiempo. Al menos podrías darme los detalles jugosos. No valen tanto dinero, pero son más divertidos.  
— ¿Estarás en problemas? —es lo que se decide a preguntar Yuuri. Es algo tarde para considerarlo, pues no hay mucho que cambiar, pero si existe la posibilidad de poder ser una carga menos pesada para su contacto, hará lo que sea necesario.  
— Te daré 12 horas de anonimato total antes de responder cualquier pregunta relacionada al muchacho que acompañó a Viktor Nikiforov hasta su hotel, de lo contrario mi silencio será sospechoso y simplemente no me puedo arriesgar a entregar información falsa y sacrificar mi credibilidad. Debo darles información, pero no revelaré nada importante. No sé cuánto tiempo pase hasta que hagan la conexión entre el hombre que acompañó Viktor y _Void_ , si es que lo hacen. Pero te aseguro que jamás revelaré tu posición.  
— Está bien. Agradecería que no me pasaras más trabajos por un tiempo. Voy a deshacerme de este número y no me contactaré contigo hasta un buen tiempo más.  
— Haré todo lo posible para que no te hallen y mantenerte alejado de _Void_ , quien seguirá trabajando, claro; pero conociendo a Nikiforov, éste no parará hasta encontrarte, si eso es lo que quiere hacer.  
— Si llega a ti, tienes la libertad de hacer lo que sea más conveniente para ti. Agradezco la lealtad que me has tenido, Phichit.  
— En este mundo todo tiene precio. Eres valioso para mí Yuuri, y no me refiero a ti como profesional.  
— Gracias Phichit. Eres un buen… amigo.

Viktor está de vuelta en Rusia. Al parecer Yakov está preocupado de que exista un complot más grande que una simple traición por dinero y prefiere tener a Viktor cerca. No es como si el asesino de cabellos platinados le encuentre sentido a esa acción, pero todas las gestiones que debe hacer se puedan realizar desde San Petersburgo y realmente preferiría que Yakov no perdiese todo el cabello. Aún.

Mila, Georgi y Yuri continúan con él. Al parecer todos están interesados en descubrir quién fue su salvador misterioso. Y es que es prácticamente imposible para una persona que maneja información tan valiosa no tener presencia y no dejar rastro alguno. El simple hecho de que el rostro del hombre no sea reconocido por nadie parece absurdo.

— Pues bien, nuestro objetivo limpió todo rastro de él antes de dejarte inconsciente, Viktor. Las imágenes que tenemos de él no han sido reconocidas por ninguno de los nuestros y hay que pensarlo bien antes de comenzar a preguntar externamente. Felicitaciones, fuiste visitado y salvado por un fantasma— concluye Georgi, tan dramático como siempre.  
— Eso no es posible, claramente se trata de un profesional— comenta Mila—. Corte directo a la tráquea de su víctima, droga a Viktor con un hipnótico imposible de conseguir, tiene contactos importantes, sabe cómo desaparecer. Obviamente hablamos de un profesional, y todos sabemos que ninguno se queda en el anonimato cuando hace un trabajo de calidad.  
— Excepto Void— Plisetsky observa directamente a Viktor.  
— ¿Quién es Void?  
— Sé que estuvo en la ciudad— continua el rubio, ignorando completamente el estúpido comentario de Viktor.  
— Void es un callejón sin salida y lo descartaría de inmediato. Hasta donde sé podría tratarse de una organización y no una persona, además, ¿qué te hace pensar que estuvo allí? —responde Georgi, ignorando también el rostro confuso de Viktor.  
— Vásquez-González. Lo encontraron 4 horas después de su muerte. Un impacto limpio al cráneo.  
— Void no es el único francotirador que existe.  
— El maldito narco del que hablamos era paranoico, ¿ok? Su departamento tiene vidrios blindados y un sistema de seguridad integral. Y aún así, su asesinato a distancia fue tan perfecto que nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto en 4. Putas. Horas.  
— Créele, Georgi— interrumpe Mila, toda sonrisas—. Yuri es el fan más grande de Void que existe. Incluso debe tener alguna de las balas que sacaron de sus víctimas en su santuario de adoración.  
— ¡CÁLLATE, VIEJA BRUJA! CÓMO TE ATRE-  
— Se están adelantando. ¿No que Void justamente es reconocido por no tener obvias conexiones ni encuentros directos? ¿Para qué mierda se expondría involucrándose con Viktor, que es todo lo contrario a él? —razona Popovich.

Se quedan en silencio, pues ésa es una de las muchas preguntas que están dificultando el avance de su investigación. Viktor por mientras sólo mira a los demás con un puchero extremadamente infantil para tratarse de uno de los hombres más letales.

— ¿Quién es Void? —vuelve a preguntar. Yuri bufa, rueda los ojos y saca su smartphone para darle "me gusta" a fotos de gatos en Instagram, Georgi suspira y es la muchacha quien se apiada de él.  
— Supuestamente se trata de "francotirador fantasma", pero no hay datos confirmados sobre esta persona, así que su figura está rodeada de suposiciones e información que, lo más probable, sea falsa. Teniendo eso en cuenta, la hipótesis más conocida es que se trata de un asesino que no mantiene contacto directo ni con organizaciones ni con sus propios clientes. Al parecer no hay manera de contactarlo directamente aún si quisieras pagarle por un trabajo, sólo puedes llegar a él a través de intermediarios que no te darán información sobre quién se hará cargo de tu trabajo; de hecho, se supone que ni siquiera te confirman que se trata de "Void" y por eso no sabemos si se trata de un individuo o un grupo. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo vaga que es la descripción de Void, que parece más una leyenda urbana que otra cosa, en el último tiempo han habido varios asesinatos realizados con un modus operandi bastante particular que nadie se ha adjudicado. Básicamente, la víctima es siempre encontrada a causa de un único tiro en su propio hogar, sin importar cuánta seguridad tenga la propiedad.

El ruso de cabello platinado mira con grandes ojos a Mila tras la ambigua, pero indudablemente interesante explicación.

— ¿Y por qué le dicen "Void"? —decide preguntar. Babicheva se encoge de hombros y se gira para observar a Yuri, quien suspira con cansancio y se gira con cara molesta.  
— Se cree que Void realizó sus primeros trabajos para la Yakuza, en Japón, donde lo apodaron " _Kū"_ , que es el elemento más elevado del Godai, y que se traduciría en inglés como "Void". Pero también puede ser que se haya confundido el término con " _Kū"_ en chino, que significa llorar. Como sea, los casos atribuibles a Void son mayoritariamente trabajos en Asia, por lo que hace sentido —ante las miradas impresionadas de los otros, Yuri comienza a ponerse rojo y su entrecejo se empieza a arrugar.  
— Eres todo un fanboy —susurra Mila, poniendo su mano sobre su boca mientras infla sus mejillas, como aguantándose la risa.  
— ¡Cállate! —grita el menor de los cuatro, indignado.  
— ¡Oh! ¡Ohhh! ¡Mi visitante tenía rasgos asiáticos! —interviene Viktor, emocionado— ¿¡Crees que se trate de este "francotirador fantasma"!?  
— No sé qué es peor, seguir la pista del hombre de Barcelona o intentar encontrar a Void, que puede ser un personaje ficticio —se queja Georgi, observando su celular.  
— Pues al menos tenemos una pista —comenta la chica, siempre optimista—. Lo que no sé es cómo comenzar siquiera a rastrear a Void.

Los tres mayores enfocan entonces su mirada en Yuri, quien se eriza como un gato. Y aunque su sola mirada cargada de ira podría acabar con organizaciones completas de criminales, de todos modos responde, prácticamente entre dientes.

— ¡Idiotas! La primera muerte en occidente a cargo de Void fue la de Hector Pansini. Se supone que no tenía enemigos a su altura, pero inmediatamente tras su muerte se alzaron los Crispino. Antes Pansini manejaba todo el comercio y tenía los mejores aliados, por lo que los Crispino tienen que haber trabajado con otros grupos también emergentes. Eso explicaría por qué informantes más importantes, como Byrne, no tienen información sobre Void.  
— Pues si tu teoría es cierta, puedo preguntarle a Sara por algunos contactos— Mila ha trabajado varias veces para una de los hermanos Crispino—. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, desde hace tiempo que están trabajando con un tailandés.  
— ¿Tailandés, segura? —inquiere Georgi.  
— Nunca hemos trabajado con él, pero es un nombre importante en Asia.  
— Por todos estos problemas quiero una nueva estación de juegos _deluxe_ para Potya, viejo— le exige Yuri a Viktor, con el ceño fruncido.  
— ¡Entonces yo quiero un nuevo par de Louboutin! —exclama Mila, sin perder la oportunidad de obtener algo de Nikiforov.  
— ¡Yo sólo quiero a Anyaaa…!

Once años atrás uno de los pocos puntos neutrales en Kyūshū, Japón, ardió hasta quedar reducido a cenizas. Yūtopia Akatsuki pereció junto a todos sus huéspedes y dueños; no hubo supervivientes. Las autoridades dijeron que la tragedia ocurrió por un fallo en la conexión eléctrica del recinto. Pero quien pagara por la verdad obtendría una versión distinta de la historia, en la que dos hombres provenientes de Kyoto se encargaron de arrasar con el onsen.

Esa noche de luna roja un muchacho de cabellos brillantes como un halo, quien ni siquiera debía estar allí, ayudó a dos niños escondidos en un clóset a escapar.

Yuuri se vuelve una persona completamente distinta cuando vuelve a "casa". No es el lugar en el que creció, pero la ciudad de Ōmura tiene sus propios encantos y el joven tiene un hogar al que volver en ella.

Sus vecinos creen que es un hombre de negocios, que representa a una marca y viaja constantemente a lo largo de Japón. Yuuri interactúa poco con otros, pero es amable. Se relaja y se vuelve un japonés más. Visita la casa que Minako y Mari comparten y se pone al día con sus vidas. Se acerca al Santuario de Ōmura para rezar por sus padres y el que fue su perro.

Cuando Yuuri por fin llegó de vuelta a la ciudad, pensó que esta vez sería mejor sólo quedarse en su departamento por un tiempo y salir lo menos posible. Pero pronto desistió.

Yuuri lleva alrededor de un mes en la ciudad y ha disfrutado cada día como si fuese el último. Probablemente esté siendo fatalista, pero no se puede esperar algo distinto de una persona como él.

Por eso no se extraña cuando, al volver de la tienda de conveniencia una tarde, encuentra a Viktor en la puerta de su pequeño departamento, revisando su móvil. Lo que sí es extraño y levanta sospechas es que parece estar solo.

En cuanto sus pisadas llaman la atención del ruso, éste levanta la mirada. Una sonrisa brillante se apodera de su rostro instantáneamente.

— ¡Yuuri! —exclama, alegre— ¡Por fin te encuentro!  
— Viktor…  
— ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Tardé mucho en encontrarte! No me gusta que la gente desaparezca así de mi vida sin dejar siquiera su número— comenta, pero todo en un tono liviano, como si bromeara. Sin embargo, el japonés percibe claramente que Viktor aún está irritado por su escape.  
— Podemos hablar dentro— ofrece Yuuri, abriendo la puerta de su departamento e invitando al otro a pasar, quien inmediatamente acepta.

El hombre de cabello oscuro piensa entonces que es mejor ahorrarle a sus vecinos una escena desagradable. Se lamenta de no haber llamado a Mari o Minako en la mañana y de no haberles avisado sobre dónde guarda sus fondos, pero ambas son mujeres inteligentes que sin duda encontrarán lo que buscan.

Cuando cierra la puerta, se da cuenta que Viktor no ha apartado los ojos de él ni un segundo, como si al perderlo de vista se arriesgara a perder todas las horas que debió invertir rastreándolo. Los ojos azules del ruso son intensos y profundos, mientras que su cabello sigue pareciendo un halo que enmarca su rostro.

— Te ves muy distinto. ¿Has ganado peso? ¿Desde cuándo usas lentes? —la extraña personalidad carismática del asesino ruso no se acaba ni cuando la puerta ya está cerrada, lo que vuelve a Yuuri más nervioso que el hecho de saber que en una batalla uno a uno con el hombre frente a él su falta de experiencia sería una terrible desventaja.  
— ¿Qué viniste a hacer, Viktor? —pregunta directamente el japonés.

Durante años, Yuuri dedicó largo tiempo a pensar en Viktor, en sus habilidades, imagen y personalidad. Pero la realidad constantemente se aleja, e incluso opone, a lo creado por la imaginación.

En todo esos años, el francotirador jamás podría haber predicho las palabras que salen ahora de la boca del ruso, quien con la sonrisa más grande y espontánea que se le ha visto en mucho tiempo, anuncia:

— ¡Vine a vivir contigo, por supuesto! ¿De qué otro modo podríamos trabajar juntos? Ahora háblame de ti, Yuuri, ¡necesito conocer todo sobre ti~!


	2. Interludio I

N/A: ¡Gracias por sus bellos comentarios! Me animaron a escribir algo más para este AU. En sí este capítulo es bastante distinto del anterior en cuanto a atmósfera. Es más relajado y cómico, por lo que no sigue la línea del primero capítulo. Y no aprenderemos muchas cosas nuevas, pero tómenlo más bien como un intermedio o un "extra" de la historia. Espero poder escribir algo más sustancial como capítulo dos eventualmente. Pero no daré un estimado de tiempo pues no sé cuánto podría tardar, lo siento. 

* * *

****

**Desde las Sombras**

· PRIMER INTERLUDIO · 

1.

\- Yuuuuuuuri…. ¡Yuuri! 

Yuuri abre los ojos rápidamente, obligando a su cuerpo y mente a salir del letargo inducido por el sueño. Se encuentra completamente desorientado, por lo que repasa instintivamente las cuestiones más básicas: estado de su cuerpo, amenaza inmediata, localización, objetos cercanos y último recuerdo.

No logra percibir peligro inminente y su cuerpo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones si se deja de lado el hecho de que acaba de despertar sobresaltado y su corazón palpita demasiado rápido. Determinar su ubicación no requiere mayor esfuerzo pues su viejo sillón es imposible de confundir y, por lo mismo, conoce los objetos a su alrededor. Está en la sala de su departamento. Junto a esa realización inmediatamente su cerebro decide recrear para él los últimos acontecimientos en 4K1 y sonido a 320 kbps2.

Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov en Japón. Viktor Nikiforov en su departamento en Japón. ¡Viktor Nikiforov acostándose en su cama en su departamento en Japón!

Oh, Dioses. Oh Dioses, oh Dioses, oh Dioses, oh Dioses…

Sólo entonces su mente hace la conexión, al mismo tiempo que la voz del asesino ruso vuelve a llegar a él, clara y firme. ¿Y como si se estuviese haciendo un puchero? 

\- ¡Yuuuuri! Despierta, llegaremos tarde. 

¿Tarde? ¿Tarde a qué? ¿Qué hora es? 06:23 a.m. Oh, por qué, es demasiado temprano para él… Enfócate Yuuri, ah, sí, ¿De qué diablos habla Viktor?

Yuuri no tiene mucha experiencia tratando con Viktor y realmente no sabe cómo clasificar su actitud. Digamos que es la primera vez que un asesino profesional de fama internacional se acerca a su puerta, la cual no debiera haber sido capaz de hallar en primer lugar, sólo para declarar que quiere que "trabajen juntos". Y a continuación entrar a su casa, hablarle como si Yuuri fuese su amigo de toda la vida y no un hombre entrenado que lo dejó drogado la última vez que se vieron, y simplemente ser tan… distinto.

De todas sus experiencias de vida Yuuri no logra recordar nada que lo haya preparado para esto. Ayer mismo estaba resignado a quedar en las manos del hombre de cabello platinado, resignado a padecer por sus acciones con su cuerpo, con dolor y sangre. Y, en cambio, ¿Viktor está jugando una especie de juego mental? ¿Pero qué-…? 

\- ¡Yuuri! – Viktor, al parecer cansado de ser ignorado, se acerca al sillón donde el dueño de casa aún está estirado con una precaria manta cubriéndolo. Se deja caer dramáticamente sobre el poco espacio libre, o más bien sobre Yuuri, y le reclama con ojos tristes y una mueca infantil – Si no nos apresuramos, llegaremos muy tarde.

\- ¿Tarde a qué? –es todo lo que sale de su boca, en lugar de lo que realmente debiera preguntar: ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¿Por qué no me mataste durante la noche? ¿Qué estás planeando?

\- ¡Debemos ir al aeropuerto, Yuuri! –Viktor tiene una fijación con decir su nombre, concluye el japonés, pues intenta decirlo en cada frase que sale de su boca. Y Yuuri no puede evitar un pequeño escalofrío cada vez que oye su nombre, el real, pronunciado con ese acento exquisito y tono de voz tan único.

\- …al aeropuerto –repite, como un loro. Sólo entonces su cerebro decide realizar algún tipo de proceso cognitivo nuevamente.- ¿Qué, por qué?

\- ¡Alguien importante viene, Yuuri! 

La confusión es evidente en el rostro del hombre que se encuentra apresado entre un sillón barato comprado en liquidación y la leyenda viviente de los asesinos a sueldo. Viktor lo sabe, mas sólo sonríe y se levanta con una gracia que los atletas artísticos desearían tener. 

\- Podemos comprar algo para desayunar en el camino. ¡Pero debemos apresurarnos y salir antes de las 06:40! 

Juego mental. No hay otra explicación. 

Están llegando al aeropuerto en un auto que, al parecer, Viktor arrendó. Eso espera, a menos que lo haya robado, en cuyo caso ni siquiera quiere enterarse. Yuuri sólo conduce siguiendo las normas del tráfico y esperando que ningún oficial de policía los detenga porque lo ha identificado como un vehículo robado.

Para entonces su mente ha sacado más de 10 variantes en las que el recién llegado es una de las víctimas de los daños colaterales que ha causado Void y quien ha patrocinado el viaje de Viktor en su búsqueda. Y aunque ayer mismo Yuuri estaba resignado a morir, hoy su mente trabaja ágilmente buscando alternativas de escape.

A pesar de su acelerada actividad mental, Yuuri se ve una vez más sorprendido cuando en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta de desembarque de los vuelos internacionales se dirigen a una oficina externa del edificio.

Viktor se acerca al mesón con una sonrisa tan radiante que la señorita a cargo suspira audiblemente mientras observa al hombre con ensoñación. Yuuri entiende completamente el sentimiento, pero al mismo tiempo no deja de sorprenderse de ver el carisma del ruso en acción. Es un excelente actor.

Yuuri comete el error de perderse en sus pensamientos los segundos suficientes para perderse el comentario del otro hombre, en inglés. Se distrae observando el local, ¿que parece ser una agencia de encomiendas?

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando la encargada vuelve con un… un perro. Un poodle estándar de color chocolate que no para de mover la cola y observar con sus grandes y redondos ojos café a Viktor. 

\- ¡Makkachin! –exclama dicho hombre, emocionado. 

La joven que trajo al can suelta la correa desprevenida en cuanto el perro se decide a correr hasta Viktor, quien lo recibe con brazos abiertos y le abraza como si se tratase de los más valioso del mundo. Luego, Makkachin gira la cabeza y observa directamente a Yuuri. Entonces se decide a abalanzarse esta vez sobre él.

¿Es un perro de caza? ¿Está entrenado para torturar a los enemigos de su dueño? ¿Se trata de un experimen-?

El poodle es mucho más ágil y pesado de lo que aparenta, por lo que termina derribando a Yuuri fácilmente. Y luego atacándolo… a lengüetazos. Probablemente no es un perro asesino entonces. 

\- Makkachin, no, deja a Yuuri –dice Viktor, apenas aguantando la risa y haciendo lo mínimo por quitar los 31 kilos de perro de encima del japonés. 

\- Bien, ya conociste a Makkachin y le agradas, por lo que con su aprobación ya podemos oficialmente empezar a planificar nuestra convivencia. Lo primero es cambiar de locación, porque aunque la austeridad japonesa puede ser muy interesante en un inicio, necesitamos más re-

\- Cuando dijiste que vendríamos a buscar a alguien importante, ¿te referías… a Makkachin? –es una pregunta estúpida. Ya están en el auto, de regreso a Ōmura, dejando atrás el aeropuerto de Nagasaki.

\- ¡Por supuesto! No podemos establecer ningún tipo de relación oficial si Makkachin no muestra su aprobación por ti. Aunque si hubiese llegado a ser necesario, un par de galletas podrían haberle convencido. ¡Pero ahora todo está bien! Claramente ha desarrollado un apego hacia ti –no es difícil apreciar la veracidad de sus palabras, pues en ese preciso momento Makkachin lleva su cabeza entre los dos asientos delanteros y está atacando la oreja de Yuuri con su lengua. 

Juego mental. 

2\. 

\- ¿Conociste ya al novio de Yuuri-kun?

\- ¿Qué? No, no supe nada de eso –responde impresionada Arakawa-san, mirando a sus amigas Fukui-san y Doi-san, mientras toman té verde en la casa de la última.

\- Alguien tendrá también que decirle a Sasaki-san, quien planeaba presentarle su nieta a Yuuri-kun.

\- Hmn, pues ya es muy tarde, lleva una semana viviendo con un guapo y agradable hombre extranjero.

\- ¿Y cómo es que están seguras que es su novio? Puede ser que Yuuri-kun sólo esté alojando a uno de sus clientes. La hospitalidad es parte de los negocios –insiste Arakawa-san, negándose a ser la última en enterarse de esta noticia.

\- Han venido a comprar a mi tienda un par de veces. Sé que tenemos la impresión de que los extranjeros son más… cariñosos, por decirlo de algún modo, pero la manera en que ese hombre mira a Yuuri-kun es transversal a toda cultura.

\- Ah, y yo que esperaba ver a Yuuri-kun casado con algún afortunado o afortunada jovencita local.

\- Pues tiene sentido. Pasa tanto tiempo fuera que tuvo más posibilidades de conocer gente extranjera que de su propia ciudad.

\- ¿Y cómo es este extranjero? ¿Se merece a nuestro Yuuri-kun?

\- No hemos llegado a conversar mucho, ¡pero es un hombre tan agradable! Y muy entusiasta. Sus personalidades contrastan perfectamente.

\- Oh, me llamaba la atención haber visto tan seguido a Yuuri-kun últimamente. ¿Es este amante quien lo está obligando a salir más seguido?

\- Estoy segura que sí, Arakawa-san. Y aún viene lo mejor, ¡ya adoptaron un perro! 

3\. 

\- ¿Es… es ése Viktor Nikiforov? –pregunta Minako, con el rostro pálido y el ojo derecho tiritándole. Observa a su protegido, quien ni siquiera se atreve a mirarle a la cara.

\- Pues…

\- ¡Yuuuuuuuriii, Fukui-san me regaló unos obanyaki! –grita el ruso, con una sonrisa radiante en forma de corazón, mientras saluda desde la puerta con Makkachin siguiéndole.

\- Es demasiado descuidado para tratarse de un asesino profesional.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo! –se queja Yuuri, enterrando su cara en las palmas de sus manos. 

4\. 

Phichit es el tipo de persona que hace múltiples tareas a la vez. Como un agente que se dedica a vender información, la red que ha construido es amplia y diversa, y se encuentra activa las 24 horas del día. Phichit duerme poco, pero intenta mantener su buen humor a pesar de las largas jornadas. De vez en cuando se toma descansos, pero a menudo no se trata más que de tardes o mañanas libres. Con el tiempo, la emoción de trabajar entre mafiosos y asesinos se ha extinguido. No hay muchas situaciones que no haya vivido ya o personas que lo sorprendan. Aunque existen excpciones, como Yuuri.

Cuando Phichit recién comenzaba a tener presencia, llegó hasta él un hombre buscando información sobre Viktor Nikiforov. Nada nuevo, a decir verdad, ya que el asesino en cuestión es uno de los jugadores más peligrosos. Lo extraño fue que el cliente no preguntaba por quién era la próxima víctima de Viktor o su posición. Sólo preguntaba si estaba vivo y una idea muy general respecto a qué se estaba dedicando. Fue dinero fácil ya que las respuestas las tenía sin tener siquiera que confirmar con otros.

Phichit rápidamente olvidó esa interacción, pero cuando se transformó en un patrón que cada tres meses recibiera una llamada solicitando información sobre Nikiforov, su interés aumentó. Tras una investigación que se extendió por tres meses y le costó unos cuantos favores más la ayuda de un viejo aliado hacker, Phichit dio con su interlocutor. Y desde entonces al menos existe alguien que siempre termina haciendo su vida más entretenida. Alguien a quien puede considerar un amigo.

Dicho amigo lleva alrededor de 6 semanas desaparecido, sin medio alguno para contactarse con él, y aunque el tailandés intenta no preocuparse a segundos son los peores escenarios los que se presenta en su mente. Esa es la razón por la que al oir la voz de Yuuri al otro lado de la línea el día número 39 desde la última vez que hablaron, Phichit prácticamente grita. 

\- ¡YUURI!

\- ¡Phichit! -responde la voz, en un tono liviano, lo que le devuelve al menos tres años de vida al informante.

\- Oh, Yuuri, no esperaba tu llamada. Bueno, esperaba tu llamada, con ansias, pero no creía que la recibiera pronto… ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás solo? ¡Viktor me-…!

\- Lamento no haberte llamado antes; al inicio era por seguridad y luego… bueno…

\- Yuuri, ¡necesito que me cuentes todo!

\- …

\- Ah, ¡no! No voy a vender información sobre ti, Yuuri.

\- ¡No! No es eso lo que quería implicar. Es sólo que… umn, ¿Viktor está aquí?

\- ¿¡ESTÁ CONTIGO!? ¿Allí mismo? ¿A tu lado, ahora ya?

\- Uh, no, es decir, está cerca, pero…— tras unos segundos de silencio, el informante decide que no se puede perder esta oportunidad.

\- ¿Estás llamando desde una línea segura, en una locación apropiada?

\- Sí, ¿a menos que Viktor haya cableado el departamento sin que me diera cuenta?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio o es todo una broma? —pregunta Phichit, incrédulo.

\- A estas alturas no lo sé, la verdad es que no entiendo a Viktor. Es una de las razones por las que quería conversar contigo.

\- Dame un segundo. 

Phichit es receloso de cuidar sus fuentes y de implementar los mejores sistemas de seguridad para que sus datos no sean robados. Proteger a sus contactos es más importante que protegerse a sí mismo, por ello no hay medidas innecesarias a la hora de cuidas sus conexiones. Pero con Yuuri siempre ha sido doble o triplemente cauteloso. Tras asegurarse de la seguridad de la línea, procede. 

\- Ok, no, empecemos en orden cronológico. Después de que terminamos nuestra llamada.

\- Hice parte del recorrido por tierra, parte por aire y finalmente llegué a casa –recapitula Yuuri.

\- Perfecto. ¿En qué minuto apareció Viktor?

\- …hace una semana, aproximadamente.

\- ¿¡Una semana!? ¿¡Lleva allí una semana!?

\- Sí, eh-… ¿Sólo apareció? Es decir, asumo que no le fue tan fácil conseguir información sobre mí, pero tampoco da la impresión de que le haya costado mucho.

\- Viktor es una persona que genera muchas impresiones erróneas, Yuuri. ¿Está allí contigo?

\- Salió a la tienda de conveniencia, con Makkachin.

\- ¿…Quién demonios es Makkachin?

\- Su poodle.

\- Su… poodle —repite, escéptico. Un 90% de él está tan emocionado por toda esta nueva información que se encuentra literalmente al borde de la silla, vibrando. El otro 10% se lamenta que no podrá compartir esta experiencia con nadie.

\- Orden cronológico, Phichit.

\- Sí, claro. ¿Entonces lleva una semana contigo?

\- Sí. No me preguntes por qué. En un inicio asumí que me interrogaría, que obtendría algo de mí antes de descartarme. Sería lo lógico. Pero no ha hecho nada— ambos guardan silencio, sopesando posibilidades.

\- Viktor me contactó al segundo día desde que desaparecieras —comenta Phichit.

\- Uh, está bien. Yo mismo te dije que te mantuvieras seguro y que le dijeras sobre mí, si era necesario.

\- Ya, pero no lo hice. Hizo varias preguntas y la única que respondí fue una confirmación de que había tenido contacto con Void alguna vez. El punto es que a los dos días Emil, uno de mis aliados más importantes, me llama para pedirme que hable con Nikiforov. Cómo llegó Viktor hasta él, no tengo idea. Mucho menos en dos días. También desconozco qué usó para presionar a Emil.

\- Viktor lleva mucho tiempo en esto, no me extraña que sepa moverse. ¿Volviste a hablar con él? —pregunta Yuuri.

Es esencial que entre ambos logren reconstruir la escena. No le pueden dar a Viktor la ventaja. Aunque a estas alturas Phichit tiene serias sospechas que el asesino ruso sólo está buscando algun tipo de recompensa de carácter muy personal y no está trabajando con otros.

\- Sí. Me hizo seis preguntas y me ofreció una suma, bueno, importante por las respuestas. Lo cual fue innecesario, pues prácticamente me estaba obligando a responder. Aún así, sólo respondí tres.

\- ¿Cuáles fueron?

\- Confirmé que la persona que lo salvó de Gavrel fue Void, que Void es un único individuo y que no fue contratado por nadie para intervenir aquella noche.

\- Pues… esa no es mucha información.

\- Lo sé. En el gran esquema de las cosas apenas confirmé sus sospechas y le di una pista. Pero fue suficiente, no me volvió a contactar. Por eso te digo que, aunque parezca que haya llegado a ti fácilmente, se tardó un mes. Y no fue por falta de motivación. 

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio. Phichit tiene varias teorías respecto de cómo dieron con él y luego con Emil, si es que Nikiforov trabajó con un equipo la primera semana. 

\- Oh, eso me recuerda. Viktor desapareció para el resto del mundo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No lo puedo asegurar, pero creo que estuvo trabajando con algunos de los miembros del círculo de Feltsman durante las primeras semanas. E intuyo que luego simplemente siguió por su cuenta, por lo que apostaría que nadie excepto él sabe sobre ti aún. Se rumorea que Yakov estaba indignado con él cuando decidió irse sin dejar rastro.

\- ¿Pero por qué haría eso? No es seguro para él.

\- Aún no lo comprendo. De todos modos, ¿Makkachin?

\- Oh, sí. Es su poodle... Phichit, Viktor tiene un poodle. Es adorable. —El tono de Yuuri le hace pensar que su amigo se encuentra en una especie de trance. 

Esto es lo más interesante que le ha pasado a Phichit en meses y pretende estrujar a su amigo por información.

Sonríe maliciosamente. 

5\. 

Las noches en el pequeño departamento son calurosas. Viktor se encuentra en la estrecha cama de una plaza y media, observando el techo blanco de la habitación, intentando reconciliar el sueño a pesar de la temperatura. Makkachin no está con él, pero no se preocupa, pues la apuesta más segura es que su amado compañero está durmiendo con Yuuri en el incómodo sillón de la sala.

El giro que ha tomado su vida es inesperado. Durante las últimas semanas, en noches como esta, Viktor imaginaba el reencuentro con el joven que hubiese aparecido tan repentinamente para remecer su vida desde los cimientos. Yuuri. Viktor disfruta pensar y decir su nombre. No es extraño, considerando que tomó una cantidad impresionante de tiempo, dedicación y dinero sólo conseguir ese nombre. Yuuri.

El asesino ruso imaginó gran cantidad de acontecimientos durante esas noches, deliberando las posibles reacciones de Void, su respuesta, sus expresiones, su actuar.

En la mejor de sus suposiciones, Void sonreiría confiado y diría algo como "Para ser el mejor asesino del mundo, tardaste una eternidad, Viktor", en tanto deja la puerta abierta en una clara invitación para adentrarse en su hogar. Y su vida.

En el peor de los escenarios Void se encontraría molesto y no tardaría en intentar atacarlo, sólo para que ambos terminaran rodando por el suelo. Besándose, claro. Bueno, no es un mal escenario, pero es que nadie realmente disfruta plantearse escenas en las que su objetivo no se cumple.

La realidad es bastante más desalentadora. Quizás no es esa la palabra. Es simplemente distinto. Yuuri es distinto.

Es como si Void, la máscara, fuera Eros. Y Yuuri, la persona, Agape.

Es conflictivo y una parte importante de Viktor se siente estafada, como si este francotirador fantasma está jugando con él, haciéndole creer en algo que no existe. Pero luego observa como Yuuri, distraído y sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Viktor, acaricia a Makkachin con tal adoración que es evidente que ama a los perros. O a los poodle en particular tal vez. Y luego Yuuri sale a la calle y gente mayor lo saluda con cariño, a lo que el hombre se pone rígido y rojo, como si el contacto humano realmente fuera algo desconocido para él.

Yuuri ni siquiera lo ha echado de su departamento ni de su habitación, viéndose obligado a dormir en el pequeño sofá de la sala, a pesar de que Viktor insiste en que duerman juntos.

Yuuri es todo aquello que Viktor no esperaría encontrar en Void, el fantasma que amenaza con acabar con todos desde las sombras.

Y aún así, Yuuri es un misterio que Viktor desea como nada nunca antes en su vida resolver. Un misterio increíblemente hermoso. 

* * *

4K: resolución de imagen mejorada, cuadruplica la resolución HD o High-Definition.

320 kbps: Básicamente audio en alta calidad. 

Soy "thisisariisa" en tumblr... ¿en caso de que a alguien le interese? ¯\\_(˶′◡‵˶)_/¯


End file.
